The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends - The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny
The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends - The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny is a UK VHS release by Carlton Home Entertainment on 2nd October 1995. It got re-released by Carlton Home Entertainment on 10th March 1997. Description The adventures of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny, the world's two most famous rabbits, have delighted generations of children and adults alike ever since Beatrix Potter first wrote the story almost a century ago. Now, for the first time, the escapades of the mischievous cousins in Mr. McGregor's garden come to life on screen in this stunning animated film. "It is, quite simply, the most exquisite piece of animation I have ever seen". The Sunday Times on The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends television series. Including 'The Foxy Gentleman' song Cast * Beatrix Potter: Niamh Cusack * Mrs. Rabbit: June Whitfield * Mr. McGregor: Richard Wilson * Peter Rabbit: Rory Carty * Benjamin Bunny: Andrew Clitheroe Song * The Foxy Gentleman Trailers and info Original 1995 release # The Tales of Beatrix Potter 1995 with clips "The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny", "The Tailor of Gloucester", "The Tale of Pigling Bland", "The Tale of Tom Kitten and Jemima Puddle-Duck", "The Tale of Samuel Whiskers or The Roly-Poly Pudding", "The Tale of Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle and Mr. Jeremy Fisher" and "The Tale of the Flopsy Bunnies and Mrs. Tittlemouse". # The World of Beatrix Potter Bookshops UK TV Advert 1997 Re-release The Carlton Home Entertainment children's trailer from 1997 (first version) with clips of "Rosie and Jim", "The Wind in the Willows", "The Story Store", "Bananas in Pyjamas", "Old Bear and Friends", "The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny", "Starla and the Jewel Riders" and "Tots TV". Opening (1995 release) (Version 1) # Carlton Video logo (1995-1999) # Copyright Warning # The Tales of Beatrix Potter promo (1995) # The World of Beatrix Potter Bookshops UK TV advert # The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends intro # Start of The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny Closing (1995 release) (Version 1) # End of The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny # The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends end credits # The Foxy Gentleman song # Carlton Video logo (1995-1999) Opening (1997 re-release) (Version 2) # Copyright Warning # Carlton Video logo (1995-1999) # Carlton Home Entertainment promo from 1997 (announced by Felicity Kendal) # Carlton Video logo (1995-1999) # The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends intro # Start of The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny Closing (1997 re-release) (Version 2) # End of The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny # The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends end credits # The Foxy Gentleman song # Carlton Video logo (1995-1999) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends Category:Children's Videos by Carlton Category:Carlton Video logo from 1995 to 1997 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with Carlton Home Entertainment children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Felicity Kendal)